The New Girl
by Kala Stark
Summary: Faye is the first girl to arrive in The Glade. Petite and shy, she is underestimated from the start, though the boys soon find out that she's not one to mess with. She befriends a few of the boys easily, growing closest to Newt. From day one, Faye shows that she has the strength and mind to be a runner. She might just be the final piece they have been searching for.
1. Chapter 1: The Box

**_I do not own The Maze Runner, only my plot._**

* * *

Chapter One ~ The Box

She awoke with a start to the shrieking sound of metal on metal, gasping for air as if it was her first breath. She stood, arms stretched in front of her, searching for something with which to steady herself. The air was cold and musty, and there was no light to reveal her surroundings. A lurching shudder threw her to her knees, and she shuffled backward until she hit a wall. Pulling her legs tightly to her chest, she rested her head on her knees, longing for the shaking to stop.

 _Faye_. She thought. _My name is Faye._

Her name. That was all she knew of her life. It was aggravating. Her mind worked perfectly, taking in her surroundings, flooding with thoughts and facts about the world and how it worked. She pictured snow on trees, throwing handfuls of fallen leaves into the air, the light of a full moon shimmering over a lake, a busy street crowded with people. And yet, she couldn't recall a single face. She had no memory of where she came from, or what her parents looked like. She couldn't think of a single name or recall a single conversation. Another loud shudder shook her from her trance, and the room began to move upward, like an elevator. Suddenly, the piercing shriek of a siren rang through her ears, quiet at first, and growing louder as the room continued its ascent. The sound became so loud that she could feel the waves pulsing through her body. Then, without notice, the shrieking stopped, and the room shuddered to a halt with a groan.

Her ears ringing, she stood, creeping hand over hand along the walls until she touched four corners. The room was empty. She put her hands above her head and jumped, grasping for something, anything. Each time she landed holding nothing but air. She pounded the walls with her fists until they bled, screamed until her throat was raw, and went silent, once again curling up against a wall. When she was quiet, she swore she heard voices, no, she _knew_ she heard voices, she listened with every fiber of her being, desperately trying to grasp just a few words, but they were too muffled to make out. Once again, she stood up.

"Hello?" She yelled, pounding on the walls once again.

"Get me out of here!" She screamed, each word ripping at her throat like talons.

Suddenly, a thin line of light appeared above her, and it grew slowly. The light was blinding, and she squinted through her palms. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she was astounded by what she saw.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Please leave any suggestions/ideas/constructive criticism in the reviews! I'd love to hear from you! (also I could really use suggestions for how you would like the story to go. All ideas will be considered!)_**

 ** _Happy reading, slintheads!_**

 ** _K. J. Stark :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

_**I do not own The Maze Runner, only my plot.**_

* * *

Chapter Two ~ The New Girl

A horde of about thirty teenage boys came into view, all standing around the opening, goggling at her with wide eyes and open mouths, murmuring and whispering to each other in astonishment. What surprised Faye the most was how young they all were. None of the boys that she could see looked older than 17 or 18. One boy, who was tall and lanky, and had a head of messy, sandy hair and bright green eyes, was peering curiously over the edge of the box, just as confused as the others. He looked to be about 16.

"It-it's a girl," The boy stuttered, he had a strange accent Faye didn't recognize, and it was different from the rest.

A slew of hushed conversation rang through the crowd, and a few of them began to back away. A tall, muscular boy with dark skin, who appeared to be the oldest, knelt down to the edge.

"Day one Greenie, welcome to the Glade. I'm Alby," He said extending his hand to her.

Greenie? What on earth could that mean? Faye thought. She stood slowly, and with hesitation, took his hand. Alby pulled her over the edge with ease, as if she were nothing more than a sack of potatoes. Once she was on her feet, she glanced around nervously, and slowly backed into the crowd of boys, they parted to give her a path, staring at her as if she was some mythical creature straight out of a fairy tale, murmuring. She heard more strange words she didn't recognize. "Shuck," "klunk," "slinthead." One boy, who had a notably crooked and bulbous nose, and unkempt dark hair, glared at her with hatred burning in his eyes. As she reached the edge of the crowd, panic began to fill her, and without even thinking about it, she turned and ran, as fast as she could, not even taking in her surroundings. A chorus of "Hey!" and "Stop!" echoed behind her as she ran, but her instincts took over, and she kept running. As she was running, she looked around and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and around, glancing frantically at her surroundings. She was surrounded by four massive stone walls, to one side was a dense forest, and in one corner was an old, dilapidated wooden building with smoke coming from a chimney. There were pig pens and a chicken coop, as well a tidy field of what looked to corn and a vegetable garden. In another corner, there were several dozens of fruit trees. There was a small, concrete building in the third corner, and it had a large metal door. The wall opposite the forest had an opening in the middle, leading into a dark corridor. She was about to run toward it when she heard the sound of running footsteps behind her, and she turned.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Please leave any suggestions/ideas/constructive criticisms in the reviews! I'd love to hear from you! (also I could really use suggestions for how you would like the story to go. All ideas will be considered!)_**

 ** _Happy reading, Stiffs!_**

 ** _K. J. Stark :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Up a Tree

**_I do not own The Maze Runner, only my plot._**

* * *

Chapter Three ~ Up a Tree

"Hey!" Shouted the boy with the crooked nose, who was several feet ahead of all the others.

He ran toward her at full speed and tackled her to the ground, trying to pin her down with his hands and knees.

"Get off me!" She kicked and writhed, and managed to land a right hook to his crooked nose, accompanied by a loud pop. The boy yelled in pain, and loosened his grip, Faye scrambled to her feet.

"You little shit!" he spat, his words laced with fire. He stood, eyes glaring with anger and hate. He lunged at her, knocking her down once more, he pinned her down, Faye wriggled beneath him, trying to break free, but he was too strong. He landed a hard slap over her left ear, and instantly it began to ring loudly. Faye managed to get her leg free, and kneed him in the chest, hard, and once again the there was an audible crack. He keeled onto his side, yelling in pain once again, Faye scrambled backward, one hand cupped over her left ear, when she pulled her hand away, there was blood.

By this time, Alby and another Asian kid had caught up, the sandy-haired boy trailing behind. He seemed to be limping slightly. Everyone else had seemingly been told to go back to work.

"Bloody hell," said Newt, upon seeing the dark haired boy. There was a tinge of humor in his voice as if he was both surprised and amused at this petite, skinny girl sitting next to her conquered Goliath.

"Shuck, Gally, what were you thinking?" said Alby angrily, pulling him to his feet, blood was now flowing in torrents from his broken nose. "Get up, slinthead," he said, annoyed.

"You got this Newt?" he said to the sandy-haired boy, who now had a name.

"Yeah, alright," he answered.

"Good that," Alby replied, and he started half-carrying Gally toward the wooden building.

The other two boys turned to Faye, and she scrambled to her feet. She glanced around quickly and spotted a tall tree about a hundred feet away. It had a large wooden platform nestled in its branches, and a rope ladder hanging from it. Quick as lightning, she bolted in the direction of the tree. The Asian kid was on her heels right away, but she outran him easily in a matter of seconds. When she got to the base of the tree, she slung an arm through the bottom rung and began to climb the branches with ease, like a monkey, taking the ladder with her. She was halfway to the platform when the Asian kid got to the base of the tree.

"Bloody hell, that girl can climb. And she outran _you_ ," said Newt, still jogging, as Faye disappeared over the platform's edge.

"Well I'm not shucking Superman, Newt, but damn that girl can sprint" Minho retorted sarcastically, though also sounding quite surprised, he was hardly out of breath.

"Shuck it, if I knew any better I'd say she was meant to be a runner," he added.

"The running gods must be smiling down on us today," said Newt with a grin, looking up.

"Sure, slinthead," Minho said with a snort and a smirk. "Speaking of running, I'm already late. Have fun brother." Minho slapped Newt playfully on the shoulder before running toward the doors.

"Bloody hell," Newt murmured, looking up to Faye's bright blue eyes peeking over the edge of the platform. No one had noticed that she'd stolen Gally's knife in the brawl.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Please leave any suggestions/ideas/constructive criticism in the reviews! I'd love to hear from you! (I honestly am not sure where I want the story to go from here, so unless you guys leave suggestions it's gonna be quite a while before the next chapter is out. All ideas will be considered!)_**

 ** _Happy reading, Muggles!_**

 ** _K. J. Stark :)_**


End file.
